GGO, a new time
by alotofanimeorgys4u
Summary: Sinon and Kirito are getting ready for the BoB tournament but take a quick break to have some unscheduled fun
1. Chapter 1

They entered the changing room. It was a fairly big room with dark grey walls and black seats, there was also a table in the middle of the room and, in through the wooden doors, entered Sinon and Kirito. "Come on Kirito, we need to get dressed for BoB" said Sinon very excitedly, she had been itching to start the new BoB tournament since she met up with Kirito and he won all those credits at the shooting range game. But Kirito had a secret; he still hadn't told Sinon he was a guy, she obviously thought he was a girl from the long hair on his character model and the way he dressed was a little feminine too, and now he was in a changing room with her, the truth was to be revealed.

"Sinon I need..." he started to say when he turned around to find Sinon stood there in her underwear.

"Hmmm?" she said acknowledging the start of Kirito's sentence, he immediately spun back around to face the opposite direction, blushing like mad, for Sinon was still stood there in her black panties and black C cup bra, puzzled. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to get changed?" she said softly placing her right hand on his left shoulder. Kirito was sweating like mad, he had to tell her, there was no other way, he couldn't just leave and he can't get changed otherwise she will see he isn't wearing a bra.

"S-Sinon" he stuttered as he turned back around to face her half naked body standing in front of him. He bowed and began to spill out everything, "I'm sorry but I'm not who you think I am" he began. Sinon looked confused as he continued with his explanation. "I'm actually a guy, I know that from my character form and the way I dress, I may have been taken as a girl, I'm sorry". He waited patiently for Sinon's move, in his head most likely a slap or her shooting him but instead she put her hands on both his shoulders, raised him to look up and kissed him on the lips.  
"I'm so glad you finally told me" Sinon whispered in his ear once she had pulled away from the passionate kiss she shared with Kirito. Kirito was confused as to what just happened, he had gone bright red from embarrassment she pulled back from Kirito and looked him in the eyes, she had also gone red in the cheeks. "I always imagined you as a guy, its true I thought you were a girl but I've... I've been having very dirty thoughts about us 2 lately but I realised that when you probably wouldn't be into that stuff then I gave up so when I heard you just now say that you were a guy, my heart overfilled and part of what I've been holding back from you leapt out" she told Kirito in a sweet and soft voice, she put her hands behind her back crossed her feet and looked down. Kirito was still standing there, stunned, unable to say a word; he was in shock of what had happened.  
"I-I'm so sorry Sinon but we can't" he said with great disappointment in his voice. Sinon looked up at him, she looked like she was about to cry from disappointment, "I'm so sorry, but I have a girlfriend waiting for me on the outside world, we are both survivors of the SAO incident so we know a lot about each other and we love each other very much. I'm not prepared to cheat on her".  
"Tell me, Kirito," Sinon started as she looked back down at her feet, Kirito could have sworn he saw a few tears leak out of her eyes and drop to the floor. "Have you and your girlfriend... done it?" Kirito was taken aback by this question; while yes it was true that he and Asuna had had sex on multiple occasions, he wasn't really comfortable talking about it with someone he had only recently met and didn't fully know.  
"Ummm… yes, we have had sex a few times... why?" Kirito asked nervously. Sinon didn't answer Kirito's question, she just went off asking her own questions again.  
"How good is she?" she asked. Kirito was once again taken back by her questions.  
"I-ummmm… I don't really know. She's the only person I've done it with so I have no-one to compare it with."  
Again, it took Sinon a while to reply, but when she did she looked up and looked Kirito straight in the eyes. He could see that she was smiling and blushing as she opened her menu and proceeded to say "Well, let's find out who is better" as she removed her underwear from her virtual body, leaving her totally naked.

Kirito felt all the blood in his body rushing to his head now, it felt like his head was going to explode but he also felt weird in another area. He now had a raging hard on, and Sinon had noticed it too.  
"See? You are interested; otherwise you wouldn't be getting horny over the sight of me."  
Kirito blushed even more. He felt like the blood in his head was going to make a river on the floor from his nose. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to betray Asuna but there standing in front of him was a very pretty girl offering him her body. "What harm could it do?" he thought to himself but he quickly stomped on that thought and shook his head violently. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he walked over to Sinon embraced her and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given a woman, even more passionate than the one he had given Asuna on the day he almost died in SAO.  
"Just this once?" Kirito asked pulling away from the kiss he shared with Sinon, a small line of his and her drool stretching from each of their tongues.  
"Of course, and it will be our secret" she replied with loving eyes. Kirito opened his menu and proceeded to take off all of his clothes down to his bare skin like Sinon had not moments ago. They both stood there for a minute admiring each other's naked bodies, Kirito's raging hard on standing horizontal like the floor. "It's really big, isn't it?" Sinon said seductively as she licked her lips.  
"9 inches" Kirito replied proudly, like it was some sort of achievement.  
"Can I suck it?" Sinon asked licking her lips again as she looked deep into Kirito's eyes. He stared back into those pale blue orbs and smiled.  
"Of course, you can do what you want with me".  
"As with me" Kirito heard her whisper as he leaned in close and licked her earlobe.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly started to bite the top of her earlobe gently with the tips of his teeth. Sinon started to let out small pleasured moans, this continued for a few minutes before he pulled away slowly, Sinon pushed him back into one of the chairs to the side, she got down on her knees and spread Kirito's legs so she could fit herself neatly inside.  
"Before we start, I need to tell you something" she said looking up at him.  
"Mmhmm?" Kirito responded.  
"You're my first time" she said smiling at him, "Please be gentle with me, I'm very delicate". Kirito looked at her with a loving look on his face.  
"I will, I promise".  
She looked back down at his raging boner; she leant in and started to lick the exposed head of Kirito's cock. Kirito let out small moans, so Sinon slowly took in more of his cock, bobbing her head backwards and forwards.  
"Oh Sinon, this is so good" he said, Sinon's mouth was incredibly warm and wet, her tongue felt great on the tip the head, like it could easily melt away. "Take in more" Kirito demanded but in a sweet, seductive voice. She obeyed, starting to take in 3 or 4 inches of Kirito's massive cock, her head bobbing a little faster now. Kirito raised his right hand and placed it on the back of Sinon's head and applied a bit of pressure, Sinon took the pressure as a welcoming to a deepthroat, and she went all in, now taking in 6 or 7 inches of his monstrous phallus.

Kirito was getting really into the blowjob he was getting from the inexperienced girl kneeling in front of him, but he got to thinking: he never asked her how old she was, and he started to panic a small bit. For all he knew he could be having his dick sucked by a 14 year old! In this midst of panic, he was applying to much pressure to the back of Sinon's head; he had forced her to take in the whole of his cock and she was choking. She pulled away after Kirito realised what happened but it was too late, she was kneeling on the floor, coughing.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I was just freaking out a bit." In between violent coughs she muttered several confused words.  
"Freaking out? Why?" Kirito froze, wondering whether he should tell her what he was thinking.  
"Ummm… Sinon, how old are you?" he asked, nervous of what she was going to say.  
"I'm 16" she replied. Kirito's heart rate dropped dramatically. Finally able to relax after learning that piece of evidence, he leaned back and closed his eyes, and Sinon took this opportunity to climb onto Kirito, placing her hands on the corresponding shoulder of Kirito's. She then proceeded to place her feet on the arm rests either side, and squat so she was just above his raging erection. "Hey," she whispered. "Open your eyes." Kirito raised his head and opened his eyes. He saw Sinon's slender, thin body perched on the chair he was sat in, he felt like his penis was going to explode from excitement, he had never been this adventurous with Asuna before. He leaned over to her and kissed her, passionately but slowly.  
"Are you able to squat a little closer to the tip?" Kirito asked curiously, she obeyed and moved closer to the top of Kirito's raging hard on.  
"Kirito" she said softly, Kirito acknowledged her speech with a small nod. "I'm scared, is it gonna hurt?" she asked, biting her bottom lip seductively.  
"Only a bit but it's a good pain, I'll tell you this, it's going to feel great, lower yourself so the tip is in your fanny" he told her, she did as she was told. She angled herself so that Kirito's cock would go straight into her awaiting hole. She moaned as his dick inserted her vagina, Kirito then began to slowly thrust up and down, both of them giving off small pleasured moans. As time passed he began to thrust faster and faster, more and more of his cock slid into Sinon's wet, awaiting pussy. "Can I grab them?" he asked looking at her perfectly rounded breasts. She smiled.  
"Of course you can" she winked at him, both of her nipples were fully erect, but that wasn't surprising with the good time he was giving her. They both continued to let out moans; Sinon's louder than Kirito's. Kirito reached out for Sinon's left boob and cupped it perfectly with his hand, squeezing gently at first but squeezed harder when he felt himself coming to his climax.  
"Sinon, I'm gonna cum".  
"Blow it all inside me Kirito; I want you to fill me with your warm seed".  
He did so, not soon after the warning he gave Sinon he ejaculated all inside her dripping wet pussy. He pulled his dick out and Sinon got off the chair. She licked off the remaining cum left on the tip of his dick softly, causing Kirito to twitch a little.  
"Mmm, that was so good Kirito, I will always remember this first time" she said looking him in the eyes, she kissed him and the last of his cum on her lips went onto Kirito's, he licked off his own spunk then looked at Sinon.  
"Hey, Sinon" he began, "I know I said this was only a one-time thing but... you're so much better than my girlfriend in the real world so, ummm, do you think we can do this again?" He waited for an answer, and then Sinon began to giggle like a school girl,  
"Silly boy" she said. "Of course we can, I never want to be apart from you. Tell me something Kirito, would you dump your girlfriend for me?" Kirito was taken aback by the question bestowed before him.  
"Not yet, but if we can meet up and do this in the real world, then maybe." Sinon was a little disappointed but she had no hesitation in telling Kirito her address.  
"Can we maybe do this tomorrow?" she asked, expecting a no.  
"Yes, of course, what time?" Surprisingly, she heard Kirito confirm, and her face lir up with joy and happiness.


End file.
